Archive:Shay Sinn
Description Shay is regular sized for a blood elf, albeit a little more muscular and rough than most. Her skin is pale from years of being covered, even with all the time spent in the jungle. Her hair is long, black, tangled, frizzy, and always messy, it has a few small braids in it held in with wooden beads. It is also held back with a headband. Her face is usually covered with a cowl, goggles, mask, or even an eyepatch/bandage depending on the type of battle she has been in recently, and she is almost always seen with a stern or bored expression. 3 claw mark scars run down the left of her face, one of which goes over her eye. A scar runs across her right ear from where it was cut off and then replaced by Orai. A light scar goes across her neck from where it was slit. A wide, straight-lined scar runs down each of her arms, showing where barbed wire stitched up a long wound. There are a random assortment of nearly faded scars covering her body from the time she spent in the jungle, and her hands are rough from work. Tribal-esque tattoos cover her body, and a small black ring loops out her nose. Her ears are also pierced with many black rings. Shay is usually seen in her guard/captain uniform which consists of black and blue leggings, shirt, scalemail gloves, black boots, a black and blue cowl, and her Manifest tabard. A blue belt wraps around her waist which holds her medical dagger, scalpel, and needle. On the belt is also a pouch of medical supplies including IVs, bandages, anti-venom, salves, other home-made antidotes/potions, alcohol to clean wounds, and a white surgeon mask. Another pouch carries keys to her mechano-hog, rocket, flying machines, and Manifest's base. Lastly attatched to her belt is her comm, which she uses to contact other guards of Manifest. She carries a bag on her back which contains a small tome, many cooking ingredients, scraps of clotha dn ore for engineering, tailoring, and first-aid purposes, goggles, masks, a gown or two for relaxing, a small picnic set, and a skull. Shay can always be seen wearing an old rusty chain around her neck which a pendant is attached to. The pendant is thick and circular, with an inscription and engraving on the front and filled inside with a homemade balm, a type of hardened perfume she made herself. A thick and old black leather collar also wraps around her neck with the imprint "cupcake". She is usually seen with a small green dog while on guard duty or a large blue spider when venom is needed for her medical work. Her weapons, the dagger and scalpel at her waist glow with the venom of her spider. Her arrows also glow with the venom. Theme Song: The Siren by Aesthetic Perfection Background Shay Sinn was born in Northern Stranglethorn Vale, her parents being stationed there to research the wildlife of the area. She was raised with survival training, hunting, taming beasts, learning how to create medicines out of plants, dressing wounds, etc. Her parents died there, leaving her to fend for herself. Luckily, the with the skills her parents taught her, she survived. In her travels around STV, she found Booty Bay and made it her home. She spent years learning to cook and began tinkering with things, learning how craft and engineer from the goblins. While there, a traveler offered a job as a spy. She spent years spying on the Alliance. The only thing that came of it was her ability to lie easily with a good story and a straight face, even on the spot. Looking for new work, the traveler that had hired her directed her to Undercity. She made it there, and became a combat doctor. With her survival skills and experience, it was easy for her to learn how to remove poison from a soldier, stitch their wounds, and create a tourniquet on the battlefield. After years and years of taking care of soldiers, improving her first-aid skills, and even dabbling in alchemy in UC, she was finally directed to Silvermoon City. Upon entering Silvermoon, she was shocked by the sheer beauty of it. However, that effect faded after only a few days. To her, beauty was a battlefield, or a jungle, anything wild. She spent weeks looking for work, without much luck. She spent some time trying to get a group together to scout out nearby areas for useful ingredients to make a heal-all potion, to take care of the people of Silvermoon, but nothing really came of it. She also spent some time trying to find out some info about her family, see if there were any remaining that moved to Silvermoon, but nothing came of that either. One day, while helping a child find his mother in SMC, a man named Orai approached her. He told her about his group, Manifest Eminence, which takes care of the people of SMC. He told her about how they guard the streets, keep the inhabitants safe, etc. This sparked a lot of interest in her, and she gladly accepted his offer to join them as a guard. Her first year in the group was very exciting. She made a lot of ties with members in the group, and quickly realized that they were her new family. While guarding the cities of the Horde with them, she learned a lot about Silvermoon, her race, and the horde in general. Having grown up away from cities, there was a lot she didn't know. Along with the quiet peace of guarding SMC, there were also threats which made her life dangerous, but still exciting. Assasins took her out twice, and she was cared for by Manifest each time. She didn't really mind, she was used to peril, it was a constant for her growing up in a jungle. After about a year in Manifest, she was promoted to Captain of the guard. This has been her proudest moment in her long life so far, and she now spends most of her time directing and training guards, and recruiting new ones. Category:Archived Characters